


Broken Heater In A Blizzard

by JustAJellyfish, obsessedauthorchan



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Confessions, Cuddles, Dick is boy wonder, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I swear, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, These guys are so adorable, Wally is a freaking heater, Wally is so considerate, Wally is very serious about food, got to love the cuddles, i love them, no seriously he is, snowstorm, tooth-aching fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6518407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAJellyfish/pseuds/JustAJellyfish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedauthorchan/pseuds/obsessedauthorchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crazy storm hits Bludhaven, but Dick's heater is broken. Wally finds out and Kid Heater comes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Heater In A Blizzard

**Author's Note:**

> It was raining and I decided I wanted to write a fic that involved bad weather without a funeral or some other really sad thing. So here is bad weather with good fluff.

It was snowing. A lot. It really sucked. 

It would have been nice, seeing as he was allowed the day off from work. It would have been nice, seeing as fewer criminals would be on the streets. Dick rarely got to rest, what with both his day job and his night job taking up so much of his time. It would have been nice to have some time off to rest and chill and just relax.

But it wasn't nice. It wasn't nice at all. Instead of spending the day at the Bludhaven Police Department, which had a working heater, Dick was spending the day at home on the sofa, wrapped up in every blanket and sweater he owned, trying to keep away to chill that clung to the apartment due to his broken heater. You know, the one he couldn't afford to fix.

So there he was, trying to maintain some semblance of warmth, when his phone rang. On the other side of the house. Outside of his somewhat warm cacoon of wool and cotton and fleece.

Cursing whoever it was that dared call him, Dick forced himself off the couch and into the frozen wasteland that was his bedroom to retrieve his phone. He answered without looking at the caller ID, and nearly shouted at whoever it was who had the gall to interrupt his attempt at thawing out. "Who is it?"

"It's Wally. Did you lose my number or something?"

As soon as he heard that name, spoken by that voice, imagining the expression on the redhead's face as he said it, Dick immediately felt the anger drain out of him, leaving the slight warmth he always felt when talking to or seeing the speedster. "No, Walls. Sorry, I just didn't check the ID. What's up, man?"

Dick could hear the goofy smile in Wally's reply. "I saw on the weather report that Bludhaven was getting some pretty bad snow. I also saw that the BPD was allowing some people the day off because the roads were so bad. You one of those people?"

Dick's eyebrows furoughed as he wondered what Wally's point was. "Yeah. They called at like 4 in the morning to let me know. Why?"

"Well, I just remembered that you mentioned your heater broke. I wanted to check and see if you got it fixed or not."

Remembering how freezing he was, Dick shivered. "No, Walls. You know how it is, money's tight. It's not like I usually spend that much time at home between work and Nightwing anyway." Dick suddenly felt very stupid, considering he was standing exposed in the cold in order to talk on his mobile phone. He quickly made his way back to the couch as Wally answered.

"Bro, not cool. First of all, you should be spending a decent amount of time at home. You need rest, and if I have to come over there and tie you to a chair every night so you get some, I will. Second of all, I know you don't like asking him for favors, but, hello, you're Bruce Wayne's kid, remember? Sitting in the cold, freezing your ass off is not something you should make yourself suffer through simply because of your pride. Seriously, bro, you have a death wish if you're actually sitting in an apartment with no heater when it's snowing and below zero outside."

Dick held in a scoff. "First things first, Walls. My city needs me, so if that means I don't get much sleep, then I don't get much sleep. And you tying me to a chair wouldn't do much good because, one, how am I supposed to get good rest in a chair and, two, I'm Boy Wonder. Tying me to anything wouldn't do any good. Second of all, did you just lecture me about Bruce? I'll come over there and tie you to a chair just because I can. Good luck getting out of that."

Dick was going to say something else, but the temperature dropped even lower and Dick felt the cold like ice cubes down his shirt. He shivered, his teeth clicking together. Wally obviously heard because his nervous voice sounded over the phone. "Dick, seriously. I'm worried about you. Even Boy Wonder can get a cold. Or Pneumonia. Or something even worse that would definitely kill you."

Sighing in irritation, Dick shook his head. "I'm fine. I've got every blanket I own wrapped around me and I'm moving as little as humanly possible to conserve my energy and body heat. Okay?"

"That's better, but you could still use a personal heater, right?"

"And where am I going to get a personal heater in this weather? You said it yourself. It's snowing and below zero outside. I'm kind of stuck."

"I'm sure there's a heater nearby."

"Where?"

"... Open your front door."

Dick's expression suddenly turned wary. He got up, dreading the cold that immediately rushed through his skin to his bones. "Walls, if this is a joke, I'm bashing you'd head in next time I see you."

There was no sound on the other end. Dick checked the screen to find that Wally had hung up on him. Sighing out of frustration, he stormed over to the door and yanked it open.

There, on his front porch, stood a tall, redhead speedster, who happened to be fast enough to get from his home to Dick's in a matter of seconds. There, standing in the cold, was Dick's best friend, who had just run through a practical blizzard to get to him. There, with nothing resembling a heater anywhere on him, stood the most amazing, thoughtful person Dick had ever known.

There, waiting for Dick to let him in, was Wally West.

A smile big enough to split his cheeks broke out on Dick's face and he quickly ushered his friend into his home once the shock wore off. "Wally, are you nuts? Didn't you just lecture me about death wishes and the cold? And here you are, having run all the way here, in jeans and a sweater, through the biggest snowstorm in years. What the actual hell?" Dick couldn't bring himself to lose his smile due to how ridiculously happy he was to see the redhead.

Wally's smug grin didn't fade as Dick basically yelled at him. "You were cold."

Dick didn't quite get it. "Yeah. I still am. What's your point?"

"You didn't have a heater."

"Uh-huh..."

"You need a heater."

"Okay?"

"I am a heater."

A light bulb lit up over Dick's head. "Oh. I get it now."

Wally's grin grew wider as he shut the door and tugged Dick over to the couch. Pushing him down, he sat next to him and yanked the blankets over them. Wally's grin became a mixture of mischievous and shy as he pulled Dick into his arms, effectively cuddling with him on the couch.

Dick was not capable of containing the sigh of contentment when he felt Wally's heat spread and seep into his body. For the first time since the day before, Dick was beginning to warm up, his frozen blood and chilled bones beginning to thaw. Any resistance he might have had towards the idea of cuddling with his straight best friend melted away with the ice that had coated his entire being for nearly 24 hours. "Dude, how are you this warm? That's not humanly possible."

Wally chuckled. "Not humanly possible maybe, but it is metahumanly possible. The extra heat put off by my speedster metabolism heats up my body, but even more so since I'm not using any energy by running. That makes me hotter than normal. So basically in order to not be cold, I just have to eat a whole bunch of food all the time."

Dick gave him his best birdglare. "Not fair. At all."

"And it's fair that you get to be a ninja? I don't think so, bro."

When Dick laughed, Wally got a strange look on his face, the first expression of the redhead's that Dick wasn't able to interpret. Wally quickly went back to smiling softly and pulled Dick closer. Dick snorted. "I don't think I realised how much you enjoy cuddling, Walls."

"Shut up, Grayson."

Dick laughed again but shuffled closer. "I don't think I realised how unnaturally warm you are either. I mean, seriously, it's a bit ridiculous. I feel like I'm on a beach or something. I feel like I've never known the meaning of cold before, like I've always been this warm." Dick meant it. In just the few minutes that the two had been laying there, he was already far warmer than he would have been at the station or if he had a working heater.

"I'm special like that, bro. And I'm glad my plan worked."

"Plan?"

"To warm you up, dummy."

Dick nodded his head. "Oh, right. Thanks, Wally. I really appreciate it, you running all the way here just because my heater's broken."

Wally rolled his eyes. "'Just because your heater's broken'? You say it like it's not a big deal. You're my best friend. There is no way I'm going to let you die of frostbite."

Smiling, Dick swatted his arm. "You're always so dramatic. You should consider a career in acting. So long as you never intend to audition for a serious role, of course." He rolled over so his back was to Wally, pretending to pout at the redhead's rebuke. In reality, he was just happy that Wally cared about him so much.

Wally still had an arm around Dick's middle, and he used it to tug the raven closer. Now he was effectively spooning the shorter man. A blush warmed Dick's slightly frozen cheeks (the only part of him that wasn't being touched by Wally or smothered in blankets ), but he didn't pull away. He felt himself relax into Wally's hold, allowing all the tension to drain from his body.

"Hey! I can be serious. Just like I'm serious about you resting and being warm and eating enough and making sure you take care of yourself I'm very serious. And responsible."

Smirking, Dick snuggled back into Wally's chest. "Yeah, sure. You're the perfect housewife. You only seem to be serious about me."

"And food. I am very serious about food."

Dick's laughter was a shock to the frozen, silent night. It seemed loud enough to shatter the winter spell that had fallen upon Bludhaven. Dick found himself grateful for the snow and the cold, so long as he got to spend his time in Winter Wonderland cuddling on the couch with Wally. No homo, though.

Wally nuzzled the nape of Dick's neck with his nose, and Dick hissed at the chill of the cold skin on his. "Dang, Walls. Does your nose happen have icicles hanging from the end?"

Chuckling, Wally pulled away slightly. "Sorry. I guess that's the one part of my body that's cold. Apparently my superheat doesn't reach the fullness of my extremities. I'm pretty sure my toes are just as frozen."

Dick smiled and rolled his eyes. "Take off your shoes, you idiot."

Wally sat up a little to kick them off, and Dick immediately felt the loss of the redhead's comforting warmth pressed into his back. Wally used his toes to push off his socks, a feat he had mastered for after missions when he was completely exhausted. "Hurry up, Walls. I'm already starting to freeze again."

"Oh yeah? Just admit it, Dick. You need me."

Rolling his eyes, Dick punched Wally's arm. "I need you. Now get down here."

Wally snorted ad he laid back down. "As you wish, husband. I, your ever obedient housewife, bow to your demands."

Denying the heat that surged into his gut, Dick rolled over to face Wally. "Are my feet cold?"

Wally shook his head. "Nope. I appear to be doing my job well."

Smiling softly, Dick pressed his feet against Wally's to help them warm up, ignoring the bite of the contact between hot and cold. "Is that helping?"

Wally took a few minutes to respond. "Much better. Thanks, bro."

"Mhm."

"Now we just need to find a way to warm up our faces, and we'll be toasty as marshmallows in hot chocolate."

Snorting at the analogy, Dick searched his mind for a way to do just that without getting up from the couch. He desperately tried to ignore the first idea that came to mind, but was unable to push it from his head due to the fact that Wally had rewrapped his arms around Dick's waist, that their faces were inches from each other, that Dick could feel every warm exhale from Wally, and that Dick really, really wanted to.

That idea, of course, was making out on the couch. What better way to warm up than kissing each other's faces off?

"I've got an idea." It wasn't Dick who said it, and the raven immediately made eye contact with Wally when he heard the nervous twinge to the redhead's voice.

"What's that?"

Wally seemed to be losing his courage for whatever it was he had planned to say, because he immediately tried to back out. "Nevermind. You probably wouldn't like it."

Rolling his eyes, Dick scooted slightly closer to gain more warmth. "Walls, if it'll make us warm, I'm down for nearly anything. What is it?"

Wally swallowed thickly before whispering, "This," and leaning forward to press his lips against Dick's.

Dick was shocked, to say the least, but he was not at all displeased by the action. It took him a moment to overcome his surprise, but by then Wally had already pulled away. The redhead tried to back away from Dick, assuming that his lack of response was a rejection. "I'm sorry, Dick. I know I shouldn't have done that. Christ, what was I thinking?" 

The speedster continued to ramble on, too caught up in his words to notice that Dick was forcibly keeping him from getting up or moving away. After saying the redhead's name several times with no change, Dick gave up and shut up the speedster the only way he could think of. He surged forward, pulling the taller man into into another kiss.

This time it was Wally who was stunned into stillness. Dick was patient though and in only a few moments the shock wore off and Wally joined the kiss. Their lips moved against each other, effectively warming their faces at a steady pace. Wally's arms returned to their place at Dick's hips and he used them to pull their bodies flush against each other. Dick's arms came up around Wally's neck refusing to allow any space between them.

Minutes later, they had to pull away because humans require air every so often. Wally just lay there, too stunned to do anything but stare at Dick with his jaw unhinged. Dick chuckled as he unwrapped his arms to place his hands against Wally's cheeks.

"I'm definitely warmed up now, Walls. That was a good idea." Dick didn't even try to contain his smirk as Wally floundered for something to say. The raven pressed a quick kiss to his lips to quiet him for a few more seconds. "Dude, just tell me you like me so we can move on. If it helps I'll go first."

Wally opened and closed his mouth a few times before he gave up and nodded at Dick's offer.

Smiling fondly at the redhead, Dick made sure not to break eye contact. "Wallace West, I, Dick Grayson, like you. A lot. See? Its that easy. Your turn."

Wally nodded again and swallowed. "Dick, I have feelings for you. A lot of feelings. Really big feelings that I have no idea how to express in my current state of mind, but they are there. They are the kind of feelings that make me want to kiss you forever, and yet I am perfectly content to do nothing but cuddle at the same time. Don't ask me how long I've had these feelings, because I'll have to answer honestly by saying they've been there since I laid eyes on you. So yeah. I really like you. A lot."

Dick felt his heart swell at the words and he wanted to attack the man before him with his lips, but he managed to control himself and play it cool. "Good. That's good, Walls. So which do you want right now, cuddles or kisses?"

Wally's face erupted with a grin. "Can I have both?"

Dick laughed and nodded. "Yes, Wally. You can have whatever you want."

So then they kissed again. And they kept kissing until they fell asleep in each other's arms. It was really cute.


End file.
